The invention relates to a storehouse of liquor for storing liquor included in the bottle and the like, and specifically, a storehouse of liquor in which the temperature suitable for storage of a bottle can be maintained economically.
In recent years, according to the gourmet boom, those who drink wine in Japan have been increasing rapidly. Along with this, those who show a prejudice to the taste and aroma of wine also increase rapidly, and the perfect time to drink of wine is also a matter of concern. Generally, quality changes with the harvest ground of a grape, which is a material of wine, and harvest years. It is said that there is time of xe2x80x9cthe perfect time to drinkxe2x80x9d in wine, respectively. Many of the wine made from the grape blessed with conditions, such as the weather, demonstrate the true delicacy, after making it ripe for a long period of time. Conversely, for the wine which was not blessed with above conditions xe2x80x9cthe perfect time to drinkxe2x80x9d of wine comes early while comparatively early growth. Therefore, quality comes to deteriorate after that.
Thus, true delicacy of wine can be tasted by making it ripe to some extent according to the wine. For maturity, wine has to be kept under the condition of fixed temperature, humidity, etc, which is the environment suitable for wine. For this reason, the wine cellar is used as an equipment which keeps wine.
Generally, it is especially supposed temperature is most critical among four factors for preservation of wine, which are temperature, humidity, light, and vibration. Referring to the temperature for preservation, it is said that to lessen temperature change is rather important than at what degree temperature is set. Hence, if the temperature changes exceeding two to three degrees in a day, problem is involved therein.
Therefore, a wine cellar can be uniformly maintained to a favorite temperature. There are various types of wine cellars used by an individual, a restaurant, wine manufactures/selling contractors, etc. However, in order for an individual especially to keep wine, the wine cellar of the following types is used.
As the first conventional wine cellar, there is a small refrigerator type currently manufactured and sold for an individual and homes. However, there arises a problem that a refrigerator type is a large sum for purchasing individually and electric cost also starts highly. Moreover, for maturity of wine, exposure to a continuous vibration is not desirable. Therefore, a problem is involved in a refrigerator type where a continuous vibration by the compressor is generated.
As the second conventional wine cellar, there is a rental wine cellar of the special contractor who keeps individual wine. Although temperature and humidity are ideally set up since a special contractor keeps it, it also becomes a burden for an individual to pay the charge of a rental periodically. Further, there was also posed a problem that the desire of keeping wine at hand is not satisfied.
Then, the present invention is provided to solve the above-mentioned problem. That is, an economical storehouse of liquor with little temperature change is provided at a low price.
To solve above problem, the invention of claim 1 provides a storehouse of liquor having a heat insulation housing of polystyrene foam, the heat insulation housing comprising:
A cold-preserving agent accommodation part for storing the cold-preserving agent, a liquor storage part for storing bottles of liquor, and an air hole for communicating the cold-preserving agent storage part to the liquor storage part.
According to claim 1, a cold-preserving agent generates a cold air. The cold air goes into a liquor storage part via an air hole. Then, a bottle of liquor is cooled. Therefore, the bottle of liquor does not touch the cold-preserving agent directly, and since it is cooled through cold air, the bottle of a liquor storage part can be cooled at a comparatively uniform temperature. Then, suitable mature liquor without problems such as continuous vibration is achieved by no use of a compressor. Further, simple constitution permits cost to be reduced for manufacturing at a low price.
The invention of claim 2 according to the constitution described in claim 1 is characterized in that:
a liquor storage part consists of a bottle storage part with plurality of layers, and the bottle storage part of respective adjoining layer is communicated through an air hole.
According to claim 2, in addition to the manner of claim 1, since a bottle storage part having plurality of layers is communicated through an air hole, cold air by a cold-preserving agent spreads round the bottle storage part of each layer through this air hole. Therefore, the whole area in the heat insulation housing can be maintained at a fixed temperature. Thereby, each layer can accommodate a bottle of liquor. This contributes to having as many bottles as possible kept therein.
The invention of claim 3, according to the constitution described in claim 2, is characterized in that:
heat insulation housings are separable at the bottle storage part of each layer, wherein the heat insulation housings are formed in the same profile such that one heat insulation housing is fittingly engageable with another heat insulation housing.
According to claim 3, in addition to the manner described in claim 2, heat insulation parts are separable at a bottle storage part of each layer. With this arrangement, respective layer in agreement with a number of a bottle to be stored can be combined to form a storehouse having the required number of layers. Therefore, a storage space and the like can be made into necessary minimum.
The invention of claim 4, according to claim 1, is characterized in that:
a cold-preserving agent accommodation part is located above a liquor storage part.
According to claim 4, in addition to the manner described in claim 1, since a cold-preserving agent part is located above a heat insulation housing, the cold-preserving agent can be renewed easily. Also, since the cold-preserving agent accommodation part is located above a liquor storage part, cold air by the cold-preserving agent gets down to the liquor storage part via an air hole to allow the cold air to spread round the whole storage part.
The invention of claim 5, according to claim 1, is characterized in that:
a liquor storage part has an inner surface formed substantially corresponding to a bottle to be stored.
According to claim 5, in addition to the manner described in claim 1, inner surface of a liquor storage part is formed substantially corresponding to a bottle to be stored. Therefore, a bottle placed in the liquor storage part is hard to roll and can be held stably. Thus, unexpected rolling of a bottle resulting in breakage can be prevented.
The invention of claim 6, according to claim 5, is characterized in that:
inner surface of a liquor storage part is provided with a projection which allows a bottle to be placed in a predetermined spaced relationship to the inner surface thereof.
According to claim 6, in addition to the manner described in claim 5, since inner surface of the liquor storage part is provided with a projection, complete adhesion to the part in which a bottle is placed is obviated. Therefore, when air passes through the circumference of a bottle, the whole bottle can be maintained at a fixed temperature while cold air flows the surroundings of the bottle.
The invention of claim 7 provides a storehouse of liquor, wherein, heat insulation housings according to claim 1 are accommodated in a carton box.
According to claim 7, in addition to the manner described in claim 1, heat insulation housings are accommodated in a carton box having a heat insulation effect. Therefore, the heat insulation effect can be heightened. Further, even when a bottle storage part consists of plurality of layers, they can be collected into one and is convenient to carry.